


Addicted to You

by holdupcomrade



Category: Addicted Series - Krista Ritchie & Becca Ritchie, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdupcomrade/pseuds/holdupcomrade
Summary: Clarke is a sex addict. Bellamy is an alcoholic. They’ve been best friends for as long as they’ve known each other and they’ve covered for each other for as long as they’ve known for their addictions. They’ve been fake dating to keep their families from discovering their secrets and while they thought they were doing a great job, their lives start to crumble.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Addicted to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic will have some rated elements and i'll try to put trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter.

I open my eyes. I have no idea of where I am, until last night comes back to me. I turn around and see the guy I had sex with last night. I had come to that frat party for the same reason I always go to frat parties, or clubs… To get laid. I look around the room trying to find my clothes. Thank God for 一 oh I didn’t get his name 一 still sleeping, I hate having to deal with the next morning. I find my clothes and quickly put them on, without any underwear because I can’t seem to find them and I don’t want to stay there too long and risk for Sleeping Beauty to wake up and strike a conversation. 

I open the door slowly, close it, without waking him up and I start to go down the stairs. Until I hear voices, several. Several masculine voices, laughing. I start to try and make a plan to leave this place unseen. Right there and then, a strong knock startles me. I hear the masculine voices from inside groan and one of them says “The party is over, it’s 3 in the afternoon who would knock here”. Another voice rises “Come on, just give ‘em a beer and tell them to leave”. I take advantage of the voices getting smaller by the second, which means that they’re going towards the door, to slowly walk down the stairs. I stop when I reach the corner of the wall so I can stay hidden. And then I realize, them going towards the only way out isn’t helping me. At all. 

And then I hear it. A voice I know oh too well

“I was here yesterday, I don’t want your beer, I just forgot something”.

Our eyes meet, and he looks equally amused and frustrated. His dumb smirk that I wish I could wipe off his face, with my own face. No ! Don’t go there Clarke, he’s your best friend. You don’t want to ruin the friendship you guys so hard for the rest of the time. Our friendship is the only thing that makes sense. 

“Found her” he says, his left eyebrow raising to match his smirk.

Of course, he had to come and make an entry. It’s now or never, if I don’t leave now, I’ll never get the chance to leave this hell house. And it’s not like I have a choice anyway, all the frat guys are turned towards me and are waiting for me to leave. I run down the little left of the stairs and quickly walk to Bellamy, so we can leave and put this walk of shame behind me.

“Your girlfriend’s a slut, man” says the redhead and Bell and I hurry out the door onto the street. 

I finally allow myself to look at Bell. His curls on the top of his head, almost blocking his view. His jawline perfectly crafted by the Gods themselves. He turns his head to look at me. He is handsome and he knows it damn well. My eyes go to his tumblr. If it was anyone else, I would just think it’s coffee and not think about it longer. But it’s Bell we’re talking about. So I know there is some sort of cocktail or pure lcohol in it.

“What are you looking at, Princess?” He’s called me Princess for as long as I remember. I don’t know why it stuck but sometimes I really wish it hadn’t. It’s annoying enough when everyone thinks that’s what you are because of your family and their company but I know that’s not what Bell is trying to say. He told me before that he was trying to make me replace the title with an affective pet name instead. I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t working. The truth is, everytime, I get called Princess perjoratively, I end up thinking of Bell and his stupid smirk and forget about the “insult”.

“Nothing, I was just wondering what’s ur designated poison today? Wait, you didn’t drive here, did you?” It’s always been the deal, I stay sober and drive him around while he gives into his addiction. 

“No I didn’t drive here, I asked your driver to come pick us up so we can go home. And it’s Tequila today.” I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding. If he had gotten behind the wheel, it could’ve been incredibly dangerous, for him and others. “And since you get to know what I drink. Who was your designated poison?” He looks at me and there’s something in his eyes that I can’t describe. We don’t really talk about our addictions, we just let them command us and clean up after each other’s mistakes. Bell makes the guys I fuck leave the morning after, and I clean him up when he throws up on himself because he forgot to not drink past his limits. It’s fucked up but it works.

“I don’t know, I didn’t get his name”. I look at him and he almost looks relieved. We keep walking in silence, a comfortable one. We get in the car and my driver drives us back to our appartment complex, Arkadia. 

We finally get home. I start looking for food right away. I’m so hungry and I don’t remember the last time I’ve eaten something. Something that people don’t uderstand when it comes to sex addiction is that sex is the only thing you think about. I forget to eat, to shower, sometimes I don’t sleep. However, when I do want to eat, there’s nothing edible in the apartment. Logical with a sex addict and an alcoholic as housekeepers. We’re not great hosts.

“Bell, I thought you said you bought groceries” 

He looks at me, smirks, fill his tumblr with yet another dose of tequila and says “I lied, love”. There have been several instances where I ‘ve wanted to fuck his smirk off his face. Right now I just want to punch it. 

“Bell, this is actual torture”. He comes closer to me and his hands starts wandering my body. This is part of our relationship. The teasing. Except it never comes from me when it’s about his alcohol. He holds me up and put me on the counter, he steps in between my legs and runs his hands on my thighs. He slowly puts his right hand on the inside of my thigh and runs it upwards, getting closer to the throbbing that makes my body shiver in need. I shift on the counter so that his hand grazes the place I want his fingers to enter. He takes a step back. “Princess?”

I lower my head, my cheeks heating up and I suddenly remember that this is my best friend, the only one who knows and understands. “I’m going to go shower, can you please get a pizza or something delivered, I’m starving.”

I leave before he has time to say anything. Even if he tries, by getting a hold of my wrist before I slip out of the room. 

“We’re okay, right?” I finally look up at him and his eyes are full of concern. 

“Yes, we are but your teasing… I mean I’ll be a little while, I need to get a relief if I want to be able to function.” 

He shifts on his feet but he doesn’t let go of my wrist. “What about the pizza?”

“It’s okay, eat, I’ll eat what you don’t want”. I pull my wrist out of his hold and head for the bathtub. I’ll probably be in here for half an hour. I shut out the world, get undressed, get in the bathtub and let the water clean off my sins. 

An hour later, I get out of the bathroom, Bell is on the couch, drinking out of his tumblr and half a pizza is waiting for me. I sit on the couch with him, eat my pizza, we chat, and then we both go to our rooms and let each other give into their addicitons. His alcohol and my porn and self-love. It’s fucked up but it works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this chapter, don't hesitate to give back constructive critics !! thank uuu


End file.
